


Things to Remember About Peter Pettigrew [PODFIC]

by Opalsong, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: as green as a fresh pickled toad [PODFIC] [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Gen, List, Multiple Voices, Peter Pettigrew is Horrible, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Things Peter Pettigrew did that I occasionally forget about (and am appropriately thrown for a loop by when I remember them) [also titled: Things to remember when discussing/writing Peter Pettigrew]:





	

**Author's Note:**

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad/10%20Things%20to%20Remember%20about%20Peter%20Pettigrew.mp3) | 8:06 | 5.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad.m4b) | 3:45:34 | 106.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/things-to-remember-about-peter-pettigrew) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/as-green-as-fresh-pickled-toad-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

 _Prologue_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
